Dating Makes Things so Damn Complicated
by Kyosbestbuddyever13
Summary: What happens when you mix teen hormones, liquor and a seductive body lotion? Read on to find out! Hermione X Draco. Rated M for second chapter and others when they come out.


**Dating Makes Things So Damn Complicated-Chapter 1: Pomegranate Pleasure**

**Hello Readers! I have written fan fiction before but it wasn't very good so I am writing a new series! What happens when you mix teen hormones, liquor and a seductive body lotion? Read on to find out! Hermione X Draco **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Bath and Body Works. Wahhhhh!!!**

**I own zip, ziltch, nada, nothing, squat, "Z" for zero, big fat goose egg! Need I go on? Ok well…enjoy the new series and don't forget to review! **

"Hey Harry!"

"Happy Birthday Hermione."

"Thanks. Hey Harry, can you get everyone else ready while I'm out?"

"Sure Hermione, no prob." Harry was glad that Hermione was going out. This would give him a chance to wrap her present and get the guys over to the restaurant.

Hermione was so excited. She hadn't gone shopping just because in…she couldn't remember. Wow. That was sad. Normally she only shopped for groceries and clothes for the boys.

Once she made it to the mall parking lot and through the first floor main doors, she window-shopped and picked up a dress for the evening.

It was a strapless, short, white with black poke-a-dots, and red ruffles on the bottom of the dress. She came out of the dressing room to show Ginny. "Holy Shit!"

"Oh…you hate it?"

"NO! Are you kidding! I love it!"

"You think Ron will like it?" Hermione asked shyly.

"I'll be damned if he doesn't."

"Nice."

"I am totally serious Hermione! Oh my god you know what? We should pick you up some Midnight Pomegranate Pleasure. It is a new product at Bath and Body Works. I hear it is supposed to be like Tag for girls."

"Really?" Hermione thought about it for minute and honestly, she kind of liked the idea of Ron wanting her, hell needing her.

"Ok. Thanks, I'll try it." Hermione made there way up the escalator to Bath and Body works while Ginny went to find her own dress. Wow the store was huge! How was she ever going to find it? But before her thought was finished a woman in a red apron approached her.

"Finding everything ok dear?"

"Um…actually no. Could you please show me where…" Hermione tried to read the scribbled mess on her hand. "…Pomegranate Pleasure is?"

"Oh of course dear. No problem, right this way." Hermione was lead through isles and isles of lotions, butters, shampoos, soaps, and body splashes until they reached a circle display table in the middle of the store.

"Here it is dear, I'll wait here so you don't get lost."

"Thanks." She had never seen so many products! She picked up a bottle and smelled…"wow" was all she could think. It smelled so good. She read the back…

_Juicy red pomegranates sparkle like rubies in moonlight. Enticing. Fiery. Seductive._

"Wow. It really is like tag for girls." She continued reading…

**For Daily Beauty:**

Smooth over skin to moisturize and fragrance.

**Naturally Pampering Ingredients: **Conditioning Aloe Vera, Protective Grape Seed Extract, Nourishing Vitamins E & C

She just skimmed over the ingredients and to the bottom of the bottle: THIS FINISHED PRODUCT IS NOT TESTED ON ANIMALS. "Good." She thought. "Oh my god!" she looked at her watch and realized that she was late. She ran to the register and through her stuff down on the counter.

"In a rush dear?"

"Ya think! Just ring me up!" Hermione felt bad. She had never spoken so rude to someone before. "I'm sorry. It is just I need to get home so I can get ready for my twenty-first birthday! And I can't be late and…"

"Done dear."

"Oh, thanks."

"Have fun!"

"I will!" Hermione ran out of the store and practically dove into the car. She pealed out of the parking lot and down the street. When she got home she jumped out of the car and ran past Ron, Harry, Fred and George without even saying hello.

"Why didn't she…" "…say hi to us?" asked the twins in alarm.

"Maybe she is just in a rush to get ready for the party, like we should be doing."

"Ron is right!"

"I guess he is…well…you know." The twins couldn't admit that there younger brother was right.

"Then lets go get ready." Ron just wanted to get the night over with. He wasn't into partying. Harry on the other hand wanted to make sure that everything was perfect. After all tonight he was going to try and impress the only one he had ever loved…

She drove him mad with the little outfits she wore. All of them were of her own design. God sometimes he thought that she was trying to tease him with those outfits. But as time went on he grew to appreciate them and he wondered if what she was wearing tonight was also of her design.

God she was beautiful. Her body, as well as her mind, were perfectly perfect in every way. She was brilliant and had a great head on her shoulders. Her skin was smooth and unblemished. Her hair was brown silk. Her eyes…ugh…wow, they were so bright, and her ass. Wow what an ass! Her chest wasn't that bad either. Not huge but there was defiantly a little som som there and…ahh! What was he thinking!

"Damnit." Harry rushed into the bathroom. Boy did he have it bad. He was aroused just thinking of her. But then again who could blame him? She was hot.

**A/N: mmmmk well that is the first chapter and I hope you liked it! If people want me to finish it I will and if not I'll leave you hanging forever and always! Ok well review and let me know wat you think. **


End file.
